nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 99:TLK VS Squall
Welcome to a 1 MINUTE BRAWL! Since I don't know how long it'll be until someone votes for Adex's opponent, I've decided to move on ahead of time just so I don't get bored. Today we have, 2 masters of weapons! This battle was supposed to be done earlier on in the series, but I kept pushing it off because I always something just a bit more interesting to do. TLK, the king of the mighty Lich Army! and Squall, the Dragon-Hearted Warrior of Legend! Both of these warriors have quite the arsenal at their disposal. TLK carries a sword and a hammer, uses telekinesis, and can manipulate darkness! Squall carries the blade of legend Excalibur, his unbreakable shield Ragnarok, a bow with 11 kinds of arrows, bombs, a giant hammer that can crush mountains, a grappling hook, power gauntlets that increase his strength by 50 times, a giant leaf that lets him float, shurikens, a boomerang that always returns to him, the mighty magic armor that blocks ANY attack for about 10 minutes, the powerful Soul Hand that rip the souls out of the weak-minded and fuel Squall's magic, golden magnums that strike with lethal force, and not to mention the almighty Ultima Weapon that can 1 shot GODS! Now then, it's time to see which of these 2 will pull off a victory! LETS GET THIS FIGHT STARTED! The Fight Location: The City Time: 5:00 PM TLK teleported into the city and said "The time has come for me to enslave this world". Squall was nearby and heard the bold announcement. Then Squall said "You really think you're strong enough to enslave the world"? Then TLK turned to Squall and said "Yes, I do". Then Squall said "Interesting thought". "But you can't even beat your own son". Then TLK snarled and said "Enough of your insolence"! "I will destroy any who dare to oppose me"! Then Squall lit a cigar and gave it a puff before saying "I'll betcha your entire castle that you can't destroy me buddy". Then TLK created a blade of darkness and slashed towards Squall with lightning-fast accuracy! However, Squall summoned Excalibur and still blocked the slash with own of his own before saying with the cigar still in his mouth "Nice try, but you're a bit too slow for me". Then they both pushed away and prepared slashes towards each other, which Squall hit TLK while TLK missed Squall and TLK was knocked back through a house. He then came out and said "I will not let a rat make a mockery of me"! Then Squall summoned Ragnarok and said "A bit too late for that buddy". Then Squall took the cigar out of his mouth and threw it flying into orbit as he prepared to fight! HERE WE GO! WEAPON MASTER BATTLE! Then TLK slashed towards Squall with deadly speed, but Squall managed to block him as he said "Hit and run doesn't work on me". Then TLK smacked Squall with his free arm and said "I DO NOT RUN"! Then TLK blasted Squall with a blast of dark energy that knocked Squall through a skyscraper and caused it to crumble. Then Squall ran back and bashed TLK in the face with Ragnarok and then he slashed TLK into the air before jumping up and slashing him back down and through an entire block! Then TLK rose out of the rubble and turned super before saying "I will reduce you to dust". Then Squall said "Gee, are you always this angry"? "You remind me of Kara when she goes on a rampage". "All brawn and no brain". Then Squall took out his bow and fired a fire arrow at TLK, who caught it in mid-air and said "Your backwater weaponry won't defeat me". Then Squall took out his golden magnum and shot TLK in the chest, which stunned him and knocked him out of his super form! Then Squall said "You talk too much". Then he summoned Excalibur and slashed towards TLK, who dodged and caused Squall to run into a wall. Then TLK used telekinesis to lift an entire building into the air and then he tossed it at Squall. Squall came out of the wall and said "Throwing a fit won't help you against me, ask Nick". Then Squall slashed clean through the building and it was sliced in half as it flew apart next to him! Then Squall turned super and said "Let's see what you can actually do". Then TLK began blasting countless balls of dark energy down at Squall while levitating multiple blocks into the air to launch at Squall! Squall ran towards TLK, slashing the dark energy balls aside as he ran faster. Then he sliced clean through an entire block and used his giant hammer to crush another before firing an arrow of light that hit TLK in the chest! Then Squall ran over and jumped from one building to another as he got closer to TLK. Then he finally stabbed TLK through the chest with Excalibur and kicked him down to the ground before jumping down with his hammer, ready to crush TLK! However, TLK turned hyper form upon impact and grabbed Squall by the throat in mid-air and said "I am The Lich King, no mere mortal like you can beat me". Then TLK summoned his Lich Sword and prepared to impale Squall, who blocked the blade with his bare hands! Then Squall's eyes glowed red and he said "I AM NO MORTAL"! Then he broke free of TLK's grasp and punched him flying into another continent! Then Squall grew 2 dragon wings and flew over to where TLK landed and said "I am the Dragon God, in mortal form". Then Squall summoned Excalibur and Ragnarok before saying "I will crush you into paste you miserable fool". Then TLK summoned his sword and slashed towards Squall, who blocked it with ease and then slashed him backwards before saying "Your skill does not match up with mine". Then TLK snarled as he finally said "I am no mortal, I am the Guardian of Hell"! Then he summoned his hammer and swung it at Squall, who swung his hammer and the shockwave from the impact made the galaxy crack into eights! Then TLK said "Impressive". Then he swung his sword with telekinesis and Squall blocked the sword and hammer using his sword and shield both as he kept up with TLK in speed until TLK finally got tired and Squall began to hammer him with blows from his sword until he finally cracked TLK flying into space and teleported after him! TLK used all of the darkness in space to create a laser as Squall appeared and activated his Dragon Aspect, which increased his attributes by 10 times. Then Squall activated his magic armor and said "You don't know who you're messing with buddy". Then TLK yelled "Oh yes I do"! "THIS WILL END YOU DRAGON BOY"! Then TLK fired the giant laser at Squall, who put his hand out and held it back as he said "Alright, this is your best"? "This barely even tickles". Then Squall crushed the beam into particles that drifted into space and summoned Excalibur and Ragnarok. Then TLK snarled and said "Fine, then I will end you with 1... more... attack". Then TLK summoned his sword and dashed towards Squall, who just looked at him and pulled something out of his coat that he placed on his left hand in place of his shield. TLK struck Squall in the gut and impaled Squall with the blade! But then Squall grabbed TLK by the throat with his left hand and the glove he had placed glowed as an eye opened up on the outside near Squall's wrist! Then Squall said "This is the Soul Hand, it rips the souls out of anything it touches except the wielder". Then TLK said "WHAT"!? Then Squall said "And it especially like to take evil souls like yours". However, TLK then used telekinesis to push the Soul Hand away and he jumped back before saying "You sure have a lot of tricks up your sleeves". Then TLK laughed and said "But I still have 1 more trick up my sleeve myself"! Then TLK began to change as Squall watched and pulled the TLK's sword out of his chest and his wound instantly healed. Then Squall threw the sword to another planet and said "You can't scare me with your tricks, I killed the spirits of this plane of existence, you're nothing but a puppet of Hell to me". Then TLK transformed into a hydra with dragon scales that had multiple heads that were spewing fire breath as the main head said "I am Godlike in power, you shall die here". Then Squall finally snapped and summoned Ragnarok to him. Then he fused Excalibur and Ragnarok into the Ultima Weapon and said "Good thing I have a god-killing sword huh"? Then Squall grew dragon wings again and his whole body morphed into a dragon shape as he soon became a fully-grown dragon! Then Squall clutched the Ultima Weapon in his right hand and said "We shall end this battle now, as 2 Gods". Then Squall and TLK slashed at each other with their blades, which caused a shockwave that caused the plane of existence to shake violently as they exchanged blows and tried to overpower each other. Then Squall said "It seems like you have a hard time keeping up". Then TLK's left head bit Squall on the arm and the right head bit his other arm and the main head said "I will destroy you, you puny God"! Then Squall's dragonic eyes glowed red and be broke free by ripping the 2 heads off and he then punched the main head in the nose before kicked TLK backwards into a sun-sized star! Then Squall created a giant ball of energy that grew to timeline size and he said "This is where you die Lich King". Then the ball grew to even larger sizes as Squall roared in anger! Then Squall said "Are you ready Lich King"? "THIS is the Wrath of the Dragon God himself". Then TLK layered his super, hyper and dragonic hydra forms together and flew out of the star and said "Let me see just how strong your so-called wrath really is". Then he summoned his sword and prepared a slash as Squall roared even louder than before and the ball grew even larger then the plane of existence and it began to crack and press reality into oblivion! Then Squall said "This, is the end of you, this world, this existence, even this reality". Then Squall said "But I'd rather not destroy everything I've worked so hard to protect". Then Squall began to absorb the ball of energy as TLK dashed forward with the slash aimed right at Squall's heart! Squall fully-absorbed the ball of energy and grew golden scales as TLK got closer and aimed the slash with lethal force backing it up! Then Squall summoned the Ultima Weapon and slashed at TLK, which stopped TLK in his tracks and broke his sword's blade off! "What the hell"? said TLK as Squall impaled him though his main head and said "Now we part ways for good". Then Squall kicked TLK off and flew towards him as TLK thrashed about in pain. Then Squall slashed TLK across his chest and he reverted back to base form as Squall flew back down to Mobius, where TLK landed. Then Squall returned to base form and said to the dying TLK "You fight quite well". Then Squall said "But you didn't fight well enough to beat me". Then he stabbed TLK through the chest and said "Ifrit, Shiva, Ramuh, Titan, Leviathan, Typhon, Alexander, Anima, Yojimbo, Ultima, Zodiark, Bahamut, I call upon you all to finish off what I've started". Then all of the mentioned spirits appeared and lent their power to Squall as he prepared another slash as the Ultima Weapon glowed and transformed into the Omega Weapon! Then Squall slashed TLK's head off and said "Spirits, grant this soul respite". Then the spirits all nodded and sent TLK's spirit onto it's final destination as Squall teleported away! KO! Reasoning: Now then, both Squall and TLK have quite an arsenal to fight with. However, this battle goes to Squall for more than a few reasons. I'm gonna go get my popcorn, hopefully someone will bring the salt. Now then, in all seriousness, here's why Squall wins. In pure physical strength, Squall has Dragonic Strength, easily able to lift over 4000 tons without any effort. TLK has nothing on that no matter what he does. In speed, Squall can move faster than the likes of Joshua and Adex. And Adex is faster than Mystic Nick. So yeah, speed is no contest at all. Moving on to durability, Squall's crazy durability was enough to double KO Nick while TLK got his ass whooped by the same Nick. So yeah, if Squall is = to Nick, than they both are > TLK. As for Intelligence, TLK has been shown to lead an entire army consisting of billions of Mobians. Whereas Squall has been seen winning chess matches against the likes of Xia and Legna. (And their IQ's are both over 450) So in pure logic alone, Squall wins. In battle strategy, TLK wins by a hair due to his role as general. And when it comes to skill, TLK is blown out of the water by Squall. TLK is indeed skilled with his sword and hammer. Plus his telekinesis and umbrakinesis aren't anything to laugh at. But Squall's amount of mastery is just... INSANE. He's mastered his sword, shield, bow, guns, bombs, shurikens, boomerang, and every other weapon he has. Squall has enough mastery of weapons to give Vuxo a run for his money. As a matter of fact, Squall is the ONLY LIVING MOBIAN that has managed to equal Vuxo when Vuxo went all out on him! (He slashed fast enough to block all 10,000 slashes in Vuxo's 10,000 Blades attack!) So yeah, Squall just wipes the floor with TLK as his mop. The only thing that TLK has going for him is the fact that his telekinesis is one of most OP things in fanon. But even that couldn't beat the Dragon God's Warrior himself. Well TLK was knocked down to rock bottom. Then Squall gave him just "A Little Off The Top". The Winner Is: Squall NEXT TIME The moment that most of you have been waiting for... It's time to see who shall survive the ultimate battle of Mobian history! MY CHARACTERS ARE TAKING ON EVERYONE! IT'S TIME TO SEE IF ANYONE WILL SURVIVE! (The list of participants will be on the page itself) Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights